White collar: El tiempo corre de todas formas
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Peter y Elizabeth son padres de un chico de 15 años, quien aparentemente se ha involucrado con las personas equivocadas. Peter sospecha que su hijo esta involucrado en la falsificación de unos relojes de oro, así que como buen policía y sobre todo buen Padre,, se adentra a una búsqueda de respuestas. Advertencia de contenido. Spanking paternal, castigo corporal a un menor.
1. Sentimiento

_*Hola amigos, solo quiero decir que si no les gusta esta temática del spanking paternal o no quieren saber de un Peter Burke que sea papa estricto, entonces esta historia no es para ustedes... Y si quieren disfrutar de un poquito de Peter el gran Padre, entonces si lean XD_

_Para que entiendns esta historia, deben de saber que Peter y Elizabeth tienen un hijo de 15 años, se llama Kenneth Burke pero todos le dicen Kenny, espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo._

**WHITE COLLAR: ****EL TIEMPO CORRE DE TODAS FORMAS**

Peter leía el periódico, era la primera vez en al menos 2 semanas que tenia tiempo libre pues desde que Neal había empezado a buscar a Kate por todas partes, el estaba tratando de ayudar, aun que probablemente el haber hablado con Kate y no habérselo mencionado a Neal no era de mucha ayuda.

Por otra parte su vida familiar parecía estar algo exaltado en los últimos días, pues la semana pasada su hijo Kenneth de 16 años había robado unos papeles importantes de su oficina, por supuesto Peter se percato del hecho y decidió castigar a su hijo por todo el mes (eso después de darle unas nalgadas que le dejaron un claro mensaje al niño) era evidente que Kenneth estaba molesto con Peter y estaba tratando de mantener el menor contacto con el, Elizabeth se estaba manteniendo al margen de la situación, estaba de acuerdo con el castigo de Peter pero como toda madre le dolía ver a su hijo molesto.

Peter empezaba a sentirse como el tipo de padre estricto y duro que nunca quiso ser, pero estaba pensado que no podía dar su brazo a torcer tan rápido, el conocía a su hijo y casi siempre el lograba salirse con la suya pero esta vez el delito que cometió no podía dejarse pasar. Peter giro su mirada hacia la puerta de la casa y vio a su pequeño entrar con su patineta en la mano.

— Ey... Hola Papá — dijo rápidamente el niño antes de acomodar su patineta lejos del tapete de la casa, su madre se molestaba mucho de ver esa cosa manchando el lugar.

— Hola Kenny ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela? — pregunto Peter con una sonrisa, el niño giro sus ojos con frustración.

— Bien… no ha sucedido nada nuevo.

— Eso es bueno— murmuro Peter, entonces su hijo camino hacia la cocina y saco la botella de la leche, dándole un enorme sorbo.

— Toma un vaso— ordeno Peter, Kenny volvió a dejar la botella en el refrigerador y lo cerro con fuerza, después camino hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Pensé que tomarías un vaso?

— Se me ha quitado la sed papá— respondió el niño de mala gana, Peter suspiro con fuerza antes de mirar su reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde y tenia que regresar a la oficina para hablar con Neal acerca de las evidencias de un robo que llegarían del laboratorio esa tarde.

— Mira Hijo… y se que tu estas molesto conmigo por que te castigue… pero el que me evites hablar no va a mejorar las cosas… tampoco el que estés molesto va a funcionar para que te quite el castigo.

—Funciona para mí

— Ok si eso es lo que piensas esta bien, pero después no me preguntes por que te castigo ¿esta claro?

— Si... si como digas, ¿no te tienes que ir al trabajo ahora?

— Si de hecho si… y tu tienes que ir a ayudar a tu madre con su trabajo ¿necesitas que lleve antes de ir a la oficina?

— No gracias… puedo caminar no esta muy lejos de aquí.

— Bueno, esta bien… pórtate bien con tu madre no quiero ninguna queja de ella

— Si señor — murmuro Kenny antes de subir a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa antes de salir, Peter suspiro con fuerza antes de salir hacia la oficina.

Mas tarde Peter llego cansado a la oficina no le gustaba sentir que estaba perdiendo a su hijo, pero tampoco le gustaba sentirse manipulado por el, para su suerte su amigo Neal lo esperaba en su oficina con una enorme sonrisa, claramente aquel chico estaba feliz.

— Hey Peter ¿día difícil? — pregunto Neal, Peter asintió antes de sentarse frente a frente con Neal.

— Algo así… estoy teniendo problemas con mi hijo.

— No…. ¿problemas con Kenny? — pregunto Neal con algo de sarcasmo pero la mirada cansada de Peter lo detuvo de seguir haciendo bromas — Entonces… cuéntame tal vez pueda ayudar — dijo Neal con una sonrisa, Peter ni lo pensó aun que Neal había sido un criminal mucho tiempo, era la única persona aparte de su esposa con la que podía hablar de sus problemas.

— ¿Recuerdas los papeles que se extraviaron la semana pasada del caso Morgan? — pregunto Peter, Neal sintió con la cabeza, había sido un enorme caso acerca de falsificación de firmas y el robo de una caja fuerte.

— Bueno yo descubrí que Kenny fue quien tomo esos papeles de mi oficina.

— ¿Enserio? No lo puedo creer el están… están como tu en versión adolescente ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Para que lo hizo? — pregunto Neal, Peter suspiro hondo antes de responder.

— Bueno… resulta que mi hijo conocía a este sujeto Jay… el mismo que hizo las falsificaciones y cuando le cuestione por que los tomo, el me dijo que le estaba haciendo un favor a Jay por que era su amigo… yo me moleste tanto por que el mismo pudo haber enfrentado cargos por complicidad, entonces yo… lo castigue por el mes completo… pero el ahora esta enojado conmigo, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra mas de lo necesario Neal.

— Bueno ¿Qué adolescente ama a sus padres cuando lo castigan? — pregunto Neal con sarcasmo, eso logro hacer reír un poco a Peter pero en el fondo estaba muy consternado y Neal podía notarlo en sus ojos. — Peter yo no soy un terapeuta que puede decirte como manejar a tu hijo… pero puedo decir que eres un buen padre… lo noto cuando hablas de Kenneth, además yo soy un buen amigo de Kenny tal vez podría hablar un poco con el.

— ¿Tu me arias ese favor? — pregunto Peter, estaba alagado de que Neal Caffrey el ex ladrón se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona de bien, en un buen amigo.

— Oh claro que si… me ofende que preguntes.

— Te lo agradecería mucho Neal… de verdad que te deberé un enorme favor.

— No tienes que decirlo… me sacaste de la cárcel, hablar con tu hijo para que te ame otra vez es lo menos que y puedo hacer— dijo Neal con ironía, después las pruebas del nuevo robo llegaron, se trataba de un botón dorado de algún abrigo que fue dejado en el lugar y un par de huellas dactilares borrosas.

Por su parte Kenneth volvió a salir de su casa y fue a un Loft abandonado que estaba en el centro, donde su madre y su equipo estaban arreglando todo para una fiesta importante, Elizabeth abrazo brevemente a su hijo cuando entro al lugar.

— Hola cariño.

— Hola mamá.

— Ven… tenemos mucho trabajo —dijo Elizabeth conduciendo a su hijo de la mano por el lugar, mientras ella seguía dándole instrucciones a los demás organizadores. — ¿Ya comiste algo? — pregunto como toda madre preocupada por la alimentación de su hijo, el rodo los ojos.

— No tuve tiempo mamá… pero me tome el vaso de leche— mintió el pues técnicamente solo había sido un sorbo.

— Cariño… la leche no cuenta como alimento, da gracias al cielo que tu madre siempre viene preparada… tengo una orden de espagueti que sobro del pedido en la nevera… cométela— dijo Elizabeth ella siguió dándole ordenes a todos hasta que se percato que su hijo seguía sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. — Kenneth ¿Qué estas esperando para obedecerme? — pregunto ella.

— Hum gracias mamá... pero realmente yo no tengo hambre— murmuro el niño, Elizabeth dejo los papeles que sostenía en sus manos y coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas.

— Kenneth tienes que comer algo, no creas que no he dado cuenta de es mañana tuya de comer muy poco… pero ya no jovencito, ve a comer lo que te dije.

— Pero mamá.

— Kenneth ¿necesitas que llame a tu padre y le diga que no quieres comer? — advirtió Elizabeth, aun que ella no era de esas madres que le dejaban la disciplina a sus maridos, ella sabia que Kenny tendía a obedecer un poco mas cuando Peter se lo ordenada, el niño negó con la cabeza y fue a la nevera por la comida.

Después de haber comido de una mala manera un espagueti que estaba frio pero algo rico, Kenneth fue llamado pro su madre para cargar cajas y acomodarlas en la cima de otra pila de cajas, esto por que el era el mas lato en el lugar.

— Gracias Kenny.

— No hay de que mamá… siempre y cuando pagues mi trabajo ¿Qué te parecen unos 50 dólares? — pregunto el niño con ironía, aun que lo estaba diciendo muy enserio. Elizabeth se rio un poco.

— 20 y es mi ultima oferta.

— Hecho— dijo rápidamente Kenneth, Elizabeth le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a otro lado del Loft para continuar con su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del FBI Diana estaba tratando de investigar de quien eran las misteriosas huellas pero el hecho de que estuvieran borrosas no lo estaba haciendo muy fácil. Peter hablaba con Jones sobre lo misterioso que había sido todo, se trataba de un robo de relojes de oro, se habían llevado los originales y los habían suplantado por copias falsas que parecían reales a simple vista.

Neal hacia sus propias conclusiones, no cualquiera era tan hábil para robar y poner objetos sin que nadie lo supiera, realmente nunca había conocido a nadie más aparte de Mozzy y el mismo que pudiera hacerlo.

Por la noche el equipo de Peter se dio por vencido con la investigación, decidieron que era mejor si continuaban al día siguiente así que Peter invito a Neal a cenar a su casa, el tenia la esperanza de que Neal y su gran carisma con las personas pudieran ayudarlo con su problema con Kenny, cuando Elizabeth y Kenny llegaron a la casa se encontraron con Peter y Neal tomando un par de cervezas en la sala.

— Hola El

— Neal que sorpresa… ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bien… Peter y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo estos días y… — las palabras de Neal se fueron cuando Peter lo miro serio. — Y… larga historia para otro día — dijo Neal con una sonrisa, Peter camino a besar a Elizabeth

— Si otro día será… amor ¿me ayudas a terminar con la cena? — pregunto Peter, Elizabeth asintió confusa mientras que Neal le sonreía a Kenny, que se dejo caer junto a el, en el sofá.

— Ya dímelo Neal… ¿papá te pidió que vinieras?

— HUP NOP

— Neal

— Bueno… si, pero yo lo sugerí primero.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Que has estado actuando como el _SEÑOR MOLESTIA_ toda la semana… vamos amigo cuéntame que pasa contigo" dijo Neal, el niño lo pensó mientras daba una rápida mirada hacia la cocina parar comprobar que sus padres no escucharan.

— Esto es injusto Neal… Yo solo tome prestados unos papeles de la oficina de mi papá…

— Los del caso Morgan, tu amigo Jay y todo eso, si ya me contaron esa parte… vamos a la parte donde te molestas con Peter.

— Es que es un idiota de grandes proporciones… primero me dio… una paliza enorme y mi trasero me dolió por días y ahora me castiga por todo el mes, realmente es injusto.

— ¿Qué cosa es injusta? ¿Qué te diera nalgadas o el castigo?

— El castigo… bueno, el siempre quiere acabar de una vez con los castigos por eso me da nalgadas pero ahora me castiga por todo el mes y las vacaciones están por empezar y yo no voy a poder hacer nada.

— Oh vamos Peter no están malo… ¿Por qué no intentas razonar con el?

— Por que es papá… es un policía y cuando se propone a establecer al ley, sabes que no hay nada que lo haga desistir… te persiguió por 4 años Neal— se quejo el niño, Neal se puso a reír. — ¿Qué están gracioso Neal?

— Oh amigo… no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, estas enojado y créeme que lo entiendo pero si tu supieras cuanto afecta esto a tu padre…. El podrá parecerte un tipo rudo y todo eso pero Peter te ama mucho y justo hoy estuvo apunto de llorar por que no le hablaste.

— ¿Enserio?

— Totalmente…. Ok un consejo el hacerte el enojado no funciona con Peter… mejor intenta parecer arrepentido y acepta el castigo, conozco a Peter y cuando lo hagas veras que te levantara el castigo— sugirió Neal, niño lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que asintió.

**_*Por favor Review_**


	2. Reloj no marques las horas

Cuando la cena con Neal termino y este se fue a su casa, Kenneth se quedo para limpiar los trastos con su padre y aplicar el nuevo plan. — ¿Papá estas molesto conmigo?

— No Kenneth no lo estoy tu eres el que parece estar enojado conmigo y sin ninguna buena razón. — Dijo Peter cansado, el niño solo se mordió el labio buscando las mejores palabras.

— Perdóname… No quiero estar molesto contigo por un castigo estúpido, no es como que no lo hubiera merecido… pero es que tu siempre me das nalgadas por que quieres terminar con el asunto y yo también… y no me gusta seguir siéndome culpable por lo que hice— explico el niño, Peter sonrió con calidez y le puso una mano sobre el hombro al chico.

— Lo se Kenneth, pero debes entender que esta ves lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, incluso pudiste terminar en prisión y yo no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, por eso te he castigado.

— Lo se y estoy bien con eso… ahora lo entiendo papá— dijo el niño con su mirada de inocencia, la misma mirada a la que Peter nunca podía resistirse a ceder.

— Hagamos un trato... Si tu me muestras que te portas bien esta semana, el castigo se ira por completo.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Si… ¿que dices aceptas?

— Claro... Gracias papá— dijo el niño abrazando a Peter, el hombre sonrió mientras apretaba muy fuerte a su pequeño contra su pecho.

— Ese es mi chico — murmuro Peter con alegría, entonces se separaron del abrazo y regresaron a limpiar los trastes, fue cuando Kenneth alzo la manga de su camisa para empezar a lavara que la sonrisa en la cara de Peter se fue, una de las imitaciones de los relojes de oro que habían encontrado en la escena del crimen, estaba en la muñeca de su hijo.

— Kenneth Burke… ¿De donde has sacado esto? — exigió Peter apretando con fuerza la mano del niño, el miro el reloj sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Kenneth giro su mirada hacia su padre y soltó su brazo con un fuerte jalón

— Me lo han regalado

— ¿Oh te lo han regalado? ¿Supongo que entonces me puedes decir quien fue?

— Bueno… ha sido Leah, una amiga de la escuela— murmuro el niño, Peter puso sus manos sobre su cintura, era un señal de un regaño venidero.

— Una simple amiga no regala cosas como estas Kenneth… ahora dime la verdad ¿o prefieres que mi mano se encargue de obtenerla de tu trasero? — advirtió Peter.

— Bueno… bueno, ella es algo así como mi novia… nada serio… aun así no veo cual es el problema con el reloj, esta bonito ¿O no?

— Oh si, es muy bonito… ¿Y muy caro no te parece hijo?"

— Creo que si… parece de oro, pero no creo que lo sea— dijo el niño, Peter empezó a respirar tratando de encontrar una forma de manejar la situación, era claro que su hijo no tenia idea de que el articulo era robado, Peter no podía contárselo pues era un asunto clasificado de la policía pero tampoco podía dejar que el niño siguiera mostrando aquella pieza en la calle, si algún policía lo veía podían relacionarlo con el robo.

— Hijo necesito que confíes en mi ahora… por favor dame el reloj

— ¿Por que?

— Solo obedece — dijo Peter meando sus manos para controlarse de arrebatarle el mismo el reloj.

— Pero… No, no es justo… es mío, me lo dieron a mi… si te gusto para usarlo, cómprate uno papá— se quejo Kenneth como cuando era un niño y defendía sus caramelos.

— Esta bien…. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo… No te estoy preguntando si me quieres dar el reloj o no, te estoy pidiendo por favor que me lo des… no lo diré 2 veces hijo— dijo Peter estirando la palma de su mano, el niño mira el reloj por ultima vez antes de lanzarlo al suelo.

— Ahí lo tienes— dijo el niño, Peter se mordió los labios con enojo y en un paso alcanzo a su hijo, lo doblo hacia abajo y le dio 5 fuertes nalgadas.

Plas Plas Plas Plas Plas

— Ahora… recoge el reloj, dámelo… y te vas a tu cuarto — dijo Peter con seriedad, el niño obedeció y le dio el reloj, después se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Peter termino de lavar los trastos solo y fue con Elizabeth para contarle todo el asunto de reloj, la mujer estaba sorprendida pero más preocupada de lo que estaba pasando con las amistades de su hijo en los últimos tiempos.

— ¿Estas seguro de que se trata del mismo reloj?

— Si amor, es el mismo… tiene la misma firma de la persona que los hizo… mira es una M en el centro de las manecillas. — Explico Peter, Elizabeth miro el reloj y comprobó la teoría, después suspiro fuertemente mientras pensaba en como ayudar a su familia.

— Voy a hablar con el… esto no puede seguir pasando Peter… la semana pasada nos enteramos que su mejor amigo era un falsificador profesional, ahora sospechamos que su novia puede serlo también… Necesito saber que esta pasando en el entorno de mi hijo— dijo Elizabeth, Peter no podía discutir a ello y la dejó aventurarse en la habitación de su hijo.

— Kenny… cariño necesito hablar contigo.

— Mamá… ¿podríamos hacerlo después? — pregunto Kenneth quien estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo, Elizabeth entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama con el.

— No… vamos a tener esta conversación ahora

— ¿Qué hice ahora? — pregunto el niño con su voz cansada, Elizabeth le paso su cálida mano el rostro.

— Nada… hasta donde se, cariño tu papá me ha contado sobre el reloj, el no quiere que te diga esto pero te lo voy a decir… Ese reloj pertenece a una carga de relojes falsos que papá y su equipo acaban de confiscar… estamos preocupados por que nosotros creemos que….

— ¿Acaso piensan que Leah es una ladrona también?... dios, no ella… yo la conozco, no tiene nada que ver con eso mamá — dijo Kenneth muy exaltado.

— Hijo solo estamos siendo precavidos

— Pero mamá… yo no tengo la culpa de que el reloj sea falso… yo no hice nada malo, ni Leah, tal vez ella solo lo compro en la calle sin saber que era falso… no puedo pensar que todos mis amigos son ladrones.

— Lo se cariño… yo no quiero que pienses eso de todas las personas, solo quiero que seas honesto conmigo y si algo llega a pasar con Leah o con cualquier otra persona me lo digas a mi o a tu papá

— Lo hare… lo prometo mamá

— Muy bien… solo quería escucharte decir eso, me dejas mas tranquila…. Entonces tu papá te mando a la cama, quieres hablar con el... o…

— Me quiero dormir— murmuro el niño, Elizabeth lo arropo antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Peter en la puerta.

—No sabe nada… tampoco cree que Leah tanga algo que ver con esto

— ¿Tu que crees amor?

— Confió en el, se veía muy sincero… me estaba diciendo la verdad… lo se

— Ok, yo también pienso que estaba siendo sincero conmigo hace un rato… hablare con el para tratar de calmar las cosas entre nosotros.

— No Peter… Yo le pregunte si quería hablar contigo y prefirió dormirse de una vez

— Bueno… esta bien puedo hacerlo mañana— murmuro Peter aun que en el fondo se estaba sintiendo mal de que los últimos días habían acabado de la misma forma, estaba perdiendo al niño que el solía arropar todos los días, no importaba cuanto trabajo pudiera tener Peter siempre llegaba a casa para leerle a Kenneth y arroparlo, ahora solo podía llegar a casa para que su hijo le cerrara la puerta en la cara, extrañaba los viejos días.

Al día siguiente Peter estaba decidido a hacer un esfuerzo mayor para relacionarse con Kenneth, así que se levanto temprano y se dirigió a despertarlo para la escuela

— Hijo… hijo —susurraba Peter mientras lo sacudía para que despertara, Kenny daba gemidos de molestia hasta que se desespero y abrió los ojos.

— Papá… ¿estas loco? Mi reloj aun no suena— grito malhumorado.

— Lo se… pero… bueno hoy no iras a la escuela, estaba pensando en que podías ir al trabajo conmigo y mas tarde a donde quieras… digo si te parece bien — decía Peter tratando de sonar amigable y tierno, Kenneth se levanto en un brinco.

— ¿Estas de broma?... me encantaría hacerlo— respondió el chico emocionado

— Esta bien, vístete y nos iremos en un rato— dijo Peter con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de salir de la habitación

A las 8 de la mañana, ambos salieron de la casa hacia el trabajo de Peter donde todo el equipo recibió a Kenneth como si fuera un mini agente o algo así

— ¿Peter quien te encogió? — pregunto Neal con su sonrisa, sarcástica el hombre solo rodo los ojos antes de que su jefe lo llamara.

— Kenny, quédate con Neal… tengo que atender un asunto

— Si papá

Peter se había ido, dejando a Kenneth y Neal, los genios malvados juntos en una oficina llena de policías — Neal… ¿es cierto lo que papá dice? ¿Sobre los relojes?

— Si, lo es… son bonitos ¿no crees?

— considerando que use uno de esos por unos días, yo diría que si

Neal estaba enterado del asunto del reloj, apenas Peter lo había descubierto cuando ya lo estaba llamando por teléfono, esta vez podía notar algo en la mirada de Kenneth. — Amigo, tu estas tramando algo

— Para nada

— Oh vamos Kenneth, yo soy el criminal aquí… no hay nada que pretendas hacer que yo no haya hecho antes.

— Esta bien pero cállate la boca… voy a ayudar a papá con el caso

— ¿como? — pregunto Neal con interés.

— Tengo un plan… pero no voy a contártelo, lo vas a arruinar — decía Kenneth cuando su padre regreso.

— Esta bien, ya deje instrucciones con Jones acerca del trabajo de esta tarde… Kenny ¿quieres salir a comer?

— Hum si papá

Peter había llevado a Kenneth a desayunar a la cafetería de la esquina, mientras ordenaba la comida en el mostrador, Kenneth llamo a Leah por teléfono.

— Hey solo llamaba para agradecerte de nuevo por el reloj que me diste, es fabuloso

— Oh bueno es poco comparado con lo mucho que me gustas — dijo la chica desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— Si de hecho a mi papá también le gusto

— ¿Así? ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto ella con muchos nervios, lo que le confirmo a Kenneth de que ella estaba involucrada en el crimen.

— Quiere uno igual

— Lo siento, fue una oferta única

— No es gran cosa… hey ¿te parece si nos vemos esta tarde?

Así era, Leah estaba involucrada con criminales y no podía ser mas obvio, Kenny quedo de verse con ella a las 4 en la misma cafetería donde estaba ahora… Cuando Peter regreso con la comida no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cómo Kenny escondía su celular, sin embargo no dijo nada.

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con la chica del reloj? — pregunto Peter mientras tomaba de su café, Kenneth rodo los ojos por el tipo de conversación que estaba por venir

— Llevamos saliendo 3 semanas Papá… pero no es nada serio.

— Toda mujer debe tratarse enserio hijo

— Lo se… pero por favor no hablemos mas de esto… no quiero que terminemos con "La charla" otra vez

— Esta bien, entonces ¿de que quieres hablar? — pregunto Peter rendido, el niño volvió a rodar los ojos pero empezó a hablar de toda su vida, los problemas con los compañeros de clases y maestros, tareas estresantes y sobre todo.

— Me siento presionado por ser el hijo de un policía —esa declaración impacto a Peter.

- ¿Por qué sientes eso?

— Eres policía… no puedo beber hasta que tenga edad, ni hacer muchas cosas estupidez que se supone debería hacer a esta edad.

Kenneth tenía un punto, uno bueno que Peter entendía como hijo de policía debía ser más responsable y cuidadoso que otro chicos. — Mira lo entiendo y creo…. — las palabras de Peter se fueron cuando disparos e escucharon en la cafetería, Peter salto sobre la mesa y tiro a su hijo al suelo, el arriba de el par protegerlo, entonces una chica con una metralleta y otros 2 sujetos con armas se acercaron a ellos.

— Leah — murmuro Kenneth

— Hola cariño, vaya que lindo mentiroso eres… trabajando con tu papi para atraparme ¿no?

— Yo no…

— Cállate — grito ella con furia y un nuevo disparo vino, Peter no se despegaba ni un centímetro de su hijo, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo.

— Escucha maldita perra… deja en paz a mi hijo, el no tiene nada que ver en esto. — grito Peter, uno de los hombres lo golpeo con el puño.

— Ambos van a morir — dijo la muchacha, apunto de dispararles, Peter había abrazo la cabeza de su hijo cuando la policía llego por detrás y arresto a todos.

— Peter ¿están bien? — pregunto Neal quien había llegado corriendo con el equipo, los ladrones habían sido tan estúpidos que no se dieron cuenta que la estación de FBI estaba en la misma calle.

— Estamos bien… estas bien bebe — decía Peter sin dejar de abrazar y mecer a Kenneth en su pecho.

Por la noche Peter llevo a Kenneth a casa, donde El con mucha preocupación los recibió, ella había visto en las noticias todo acerca el tiroteo y sentía la nec3sidad de estar cerca de ellos, incluso preparo la comida favorita de ambos "Salmon"

Cuando la cena termino, Peter y Kenny lavaban los trastos.

— Hijo… respecto a lo que me dijiste antes del tiroteo… se que ser hijo de un policía es difícil, créeme mi padre muchas veces me hizo sentir su cinturón por eso… pero yo no soy igual que el y podemos hacer que esto funcione… Peter el policía es muy aparte de Peter tu papá… puedes hacer lo que sea mientras no sea nada malo, eres exactamente igual que todos los demás chicos — explico Peter, Kenneth lo abrazo con mucho cariño, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

— Gracias papi

— Ok… ve a dormir, ya es tarde… y después de la emoción de hoy… — ordeno Peter, pero el chico lo miro suplicante.

— ¿Me lees un cuento? Como antes — dijo Kenneth, Peter sonrió con gracia y acepto ir a la habitación con el, arropo a Kenneth y le leyó un pasaje de: cazadores de sombras, un libro para niños grandes.

Peter estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su muchacho, era un padre feliz.

**_*Por favor Review_**


	3. Consecuencias

Peter sentía que luego del día anterior, su vida familiar había regresado a la normalidad, pero como todo cuento de hadas, tuvo un fin…

Aquella mañana Peter tuvo que irse mucho más temprano a la oficina, aun tenia a Leah en el edificio del FBI y Peter tenía que ir a entrevistarla, el todos los días se encargaba de llevar a Kenny a la escuela, pero esa mañana no iba a poder hacerlo, así que solo le hecho una rápida mirada a su hijo, que dormía a pierna a suelta y se fue.

— ¿Y Neal? — pregunto apenas entrar en la oficina.

— Le llame, pero dijo que no se sentía muy bien… creo que estaba ebrio, sonaba ebrio. — comento Diana, Peter suspiro fuerte y apretó los puños, siempre que necesitaba a Neal, el chico se desaparecía, pero ya le diría un par de cosas cuando lo viera.

Así que Peter estaba por su cuenta para ese interrogatorio, era extraño, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la singularidad de los comentarios y la mirada penetrante de Neal dentro de los interrogatorios. — Bien Leah, investigamos tus huellas… así que creo que debería llamarte Melanie ¿o no? — pregunto Peter, la chica finalmente se giro a verlo con esos hermosos ojos azules y esa piel color blanco como la crema.

— ¿Cuándo va a enviarme a prisión? — exigió saber la chica malhumorada.

— Es una buena pregunta… pero mejor pregúntate, ¿cuándo vas a salir?... porque según tu registro, tienes 19 años, eres mayor e iras a la prisión de mujeres… trataste de matar a un agente del FBI, me disparaste… esos no son buenos cargos tampoco niña.

— ¿Qué quiere de mi?

— Quiero saber quién está detrás de las falsificaciones de los relojes, y sobre todo… ¿Cómo demonios llegaste ayer a ese bar? — exigió saber Peter.

— Su hijo estaba saliendo conmigo. — murmuro ella

— Si, eso ya lo sé… ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que estaba bien salir con el hijo de un policía? ¿Eh?

— Kenny es una hermosura de niño… tiene sus ojos… pero es tan tonto que hubiera hecho por mí lo que fuera… hasta cubrirme ante sus ojos… es una lástima que tenga que morir.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — un frio escalofrió había recorrido toda la espalda de Peter, escuchar la palabra muerte en la misma oración que el nombre de su hijo, era algo horrendo.

— Puedo decirle todo… ¿Pero que hay para mí? — pregunto la niña con una sonrisa simplona, Peter se quedo mirándola con odio, ella estaba jugando con sus emociones, con lo más bajo, la vida de su hijo, pero era su hijo…. Por el haría cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth se encargo de llevar a Kenny a la escuela, el chico estuvo muy enojado en todo el camino, le gustaba que su padre siempre lo dejara en la casa, porque asi sus compañeros veían que él era un policía y nadie se metía jamás con el… Y que Elizabeth lo dejara siempre en la puerta y le diera un beso en la frente, era hasta bochornoso en la edad en la que estaba ya.

El asunto del arresto de Leah voló como polvo ente todos los estudiantes del curso, y Kenny apenas entrar a su salón se vio rodeado por un montón de tontos que querían detalles del arresto, del tiroteo en la cafetería… era una lata ser popular.

— Enserio, amigos… ya no quiero seguir hablando de ello… Leah era una puta mentirosa, esta donde debe… hay que olvidarla. — les decía Kenny para que dejaran de molestarle con lo del apoyo moral por el rompimiento de su relación… el estaba bien con eso, no quería seguir escuchando tonterías.

Para salvación de Kenny, un muchacho de otro grado se acerco y lo sacó del tumulto que sus admiradores estaban formando — Vale chicos, dejen que respire un poco — decía el joven con una sonrisa torcida y sin soltar el brazo del chico.

— Gracias amigo, pensé que iban a matarme. — dijo Kenny lleno de ironía.

— Tranquilo… no iba a dejar que te hicieran nada, para eso me mandaron a mí. — dijo el muchacho y ara cuando Kenny se dio cuenta, tenia una navaja a centímetros de su estomago. — No vayas a gritar, sígueme y no te pasara nada. — le dijo, Kenny lo miro extrañado y empezó a caminar como si nada estuviera pasando, solo esperaba tener un plan para antes de que lo cortara como mantequilla.

Peter tuvo que hacer un sacrificio por su hijo, prometió a Leah darle buenas referencias al juez y tratar de conseguirle una condena baja, la odiaba por involucrado a su hijo en el mal camino y no deseaba nada mas que meterla unos 50 años en la cárcel, pero era el odio o la vida de su hijo… por supuesto Eligio lo segundo, y Leah le conto los planes, su jefe, un tal Malcom, estaba con ella cuando Kenny le llamo el otro día para decirle que estaba en ese café, ese hombre mando el ataque contra ellos y como se habían salvado, ahora había mandado por Kenny, como un asunto personal de su organización.

— Jones, envíen apoyo a la escuela de mi hijo… habrá problemas — ordeno apenas salir de la sala de interrogatorio y correr al ascensor de salida. Jones no tuvo ni que preguntar, el semblante de Peter era pura preocupación y enojo, así que envió a los refuerzos.

Peter iba saliendo del ascensor cuando se topo con Neal, que jugueteaba con ese sombrero tan molesto otra vez. — Neal, vienes conmigo.

— ¿Porque? ¿Yo que hice? — pregunto Neal sin entender pero siguió a Peter al estacionamiento y se metió a su coche. — Peter… ¿Ya me vas a decir porque tanto misterio? — pregunto Neal.

— Es el tonto de mi hijo… se metió en una grande esta vez… y van a tratar de matarlo Neal, lo van a matar. — dijo Peter con preocupación piso el acelerador a fondo, no le importaba que lo multaran, ni atropellar gente, solo quería llegar a tiempo con su hijo y protegerlo antes de que le hicieran algo.

— Peter cálmate, vas a hacer que nos matemos. — dijo Neal en pánico, y mareado por que la velocidad del auto no era a la que estaba acostumbrado.

— SI y si no llegamos… van a matar a mi hijo, Neal… A MI HIJO — le grito Peter, así que Neal mejor le pidió que le explicara todo lo sucedido para tratar de calmarlo un poco, que dejara de pensar en que el chico estaría muerto.

La escuela de Kenny no era muy grande, pero había un espacio muerto justo en lo mas recóndito del plantel, el lugar donde almacenaban la basura y el maléate llevo a Kenny hasta ese sitio, lo empujo y lo derribo sobre un montón de basura mal oliente.

— ¿Con que tu mandaste a mi chica a prisión? — pregunto el sujeto.

— ¿Tu chica?... ósea… ¿hablas de Leah?... porque la ultima vez que revise, ella estaba saliendo conmigo y toda la cosa. — dijo Kenny para distraer al hombre de la navaja y conectarlo con enojo, al menos eso le daría unos segundos mas para escapar.

— ¿Tu novia? Jaja por favor, eres un niñito tonto… solo fingió tener interés en ti para que nos ayudaras a distraer a tu padre… pero fue estúpida, no debió darte ese reloj nunca... Le dije que no te lo diera… y como dejaste que tu papito lo viera… ahora ella esta en prisión… todo por tu culpa idiota. — le grito el tipo, Kenny se puso se pie y le hizo frente, aun que claramente era mas chaparro por unos centímetros que el otro tipo.

— ¡Jodete! ¡Ya no hice nada! A la aproxima piensa bien antes de ser un puto ladrón — le grito Kenny, su plan había salido mal, el había sido quien se había calentado y enojado. Y eso termino en que el sujeto le metiera un puñetazo en el rostro… Kenny se llevo la mano al labio sangrante y luego le metió una patada en los bajos al tipo.

— ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te matare! — grito el tipo y se fue encima de Kenny, ambos peleando a puño cerrado por la gloria….

Peter y Neal llegaron a la escuela de Kenny, y se metieron corriendo, Peter conocía aquella escuela mejor que la palma de su mano, así que subió corriendo por unas escaleras hasta llegar al salón en el que se suponía debía estar su hijo, hecho una rápida mirada por la ventana vio que el chico no estaba ahí dentro. — ¡Maldición! — grito frustrado.

— Peter, tienes que calmarte… debe estar aquí dentro, pregunte en la puerta y dicen que lo vieron entrar — comento Neal.

Entonces, y como si fuera una señal del cielo, uno de los conserjes paso por todo el patio gritando por ayuda, diciendo que unos alumnos estaban peleándose en los cubos de la basura y que uno de ellos tenia una navaja…

— Neal, espera afuera… trae a los refuerzos — ordeno Peter y salió corriendo, volando mas bien, atravez de toda la escuela y llego a los cubos.

— Me las vas a pagar —escucho decir al maleante, que estaba subido arriba de su hijo, ambos sujetando el cuchillo, el para clavarlo y Kenny para defenderse, Peter salto sobre el muchacho y lo derribo.

— Déjalo en paz. — grito Peter y entonces la emprendió a puñetazos con el rostro del muchacho, no podía dejar de pensar que tres segundos mas tarde y su hijo habría estado completamente muerto… así que no podía dejar de pegarle al otro chico.

— Papá… ya… papá para. — le rogaba Kenny con dificultad pues su labio no dejaba de sangrar por tanto puñetazo que le habían dado. Peter se giro a verlo y asintió, su chico siempre lograba calmarlo.

Llegaron Neal y los policías y recogieron al tipo del suelo, el tipo que ahora había sido identificado como Malcom, el jefe de Leah y el verdadero culpable de las falsificaciones de los relojes de oro… Peter solo podía pensar en que era increíble, ese muchacho había hecho unas muy buenas falsificaciones y solo era un niño… bueno, no se podía sorprender, pues Neal a su edad también ya era igualito… solo era feo pensar en que la juventud de hoy, desperdiciara su talento en crímenes como esos.

Una ambulancia también había llegado, y por suerte para Peter, Kenny estaba bien, solo había tenido unos golpes pero nada grave, la herida de su labio se iba a cicatrizar sola y no necesitaría puntadas… así que Peter apenas pudo reunirse con su hijo, lo abrazo muy fuerte, un abrazo del que nunca quería dejar ir a su pequeño.

— Papá no me dejas respirar — se quejo el niño y Peter tuvo que soltarlo para revisar con sus propios ojos, que el estaba bien.

— Pensé que te perdía hijo… no sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti. — aseguro Peter.

— SI, lo hubieras visto… casi matamos a una viejita en el centro… me alegro de que estés bien amiguito — murmuro Neal y abrazo brevemente al chico.

Todo estaba bien al fin…

Peter había llamado a Elizabeth ya para contarle lo sucedido y apenas llegaron a su casa, la mujer se soltó llorando para abrazar a su hijo también

— Mamá tranquila… estoy bien. — le rogo Kenny, jamás pero jamás le gustaba ver a su madre llorando de esa manera.

— Déjame verte, déjame verte cariño. — Y pese a toda la vergüenza de Kenny por ser tratado como un bebito, se dejo que su madre lo viera de pies a cabe4za para asegurarse de que estaba bien… tenia que calmarla a toda costa.

— Cariño, sube a descansar un poco a tu cuarto… subo en un rato. — le dijo Peter y el niño antes de sentirse mas pequeño de o que era, salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se dejo caer en su cama para descansar.

— Tenemos que hablar. — dijo Peter a Elizabeth y se puso contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día, y sobre todo lo que había averiguado en el interrogatorio de Leah… el hecho de que el tiroteo del día anterior hubiera sido por Kenny, porque el chico les había dado a los malos su localización exacta.

— ¿Entiendes porque estoy enojado cielo? — pregunto Peter a medio suspiro.

— Si, pero Peter… casi lo perdemos hoy… no digo que lo que hizo estuvo bien… Yo misma quiero subir a regañarlo pero… ¿Podrías no ser tan duro con el? — suplico Elizabeth, Peter asintió y la beso, para luego subir al cuarto de su hijo.

Kenny estaba escuchando música con los auriculares a todo volumen, cuando vio a su padre recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente y lo peor es que llevaba el maldito cepillo en las manos.

— Hola papi. — murmuro y se sentó lo mas rápido que pudo en la cama.

— Hola hijo…. Tenemos que… hablar unas cositas, tu y yo. — dijo Peter y se sentó también en la cama, Kenny dio un bote para alejarse.

— ¿hablar? ¿Pero y ese cepillo? ¿Entonces para…?

— Hijo, creo que tu lo sabes muy bien — murmuro Peter, Kenny e encogió de hombros pues había sido estúpido pensar en que su padre jamás averiguaría lo de su

— ¿Neal te lo dijo? — murmuro el chico, pues el único que sabia que iba a ir tras Leah era Neal.

— ¿Qué Neal que? ¿Lo sabia? Maldición… lo voy a matar. — Murmuro Peter, ahora no solo estaba enojado con un chico, también lo estaba con el otro, con el que se suponía ya era adulto para ser responsable, pero lo iba a escuchar cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

— Papá te lo juro, yo no quería que nos dispararan…. Se suponía que Leah llegaría mas tarde para verme a solas. — Kenny pensaba que el hablar con la verdad podía ser su única escapatoria, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había empeorado todo, había metido las cuatro.

— Peor me la pones hijo… te ibas a arriesgar a estar solo con una delincuente, ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera estado? ¿Eh? ¡TE HABRIAN MATADO A BALAZOS! — grito Peter, pero la imagen de su pequeño muerto en el piso de ese bar no eran de mucha ayuda tampoco. — Esta bien, no lo voy a discutir mas… ven aquí.

Así que Peter ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, porque hacerlo haría que se molestara mas y eso no serian buenas noticias para el cuelo de su hijo, era mejor ir a la acción y luego a la explicación… así que tomo el cuello de su hijo y de un tirón y lo jalo hasta tenerlo sobre su regazo.

— Papi, esto no es justo. — aseguro el chico, el se había llevado una paliza ese día y ahora estaba por llevarse una zurra, ¿Qué no su cuerpo ya había sido golpeado lo suficiente por un dia?

— Hijo esto no es por lo de hoy, tu no tuviste culpa en ello… esto va a ser porque sabias que Leah era peligrosa y decidiste hacerte el listo con eso y llamarla.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Eso no se hace chico… no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido en tu vida

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Jamás de los jamases, quiero que te atrevas a ir con un criminal sin apoyo.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Peter no le estaba dando muy fuerte con el cepillo, pues no era un bestia, sabia que el chico se había llevado una buena golpiza ese día y que seguramente ya estaba agotado físicamente, así que simplemente le estaba dando azotes moderados… después de todo con su hijo, la cuestión siempre era de numero y no de fuerza en los azotes… Y eso lo había descubierto desde que Kenny tenia 5 años, un azote bien duro jamás lo desalentaba de seguir con sus pataletas, pero en cambio 5 flojitos lo hacia hasta llorar.

Así que la zurra no estaba siendo muy dura, pero Kenny como en todas las ocasiones en que se encontraba en esa posición, ya estaba llorando a moco tendido y haciendo mas de 5000 promesas diferentes que Peter por experiencia, ya sabía que no iba a cumplir jamás.

— Hijo, es la ultima vez que te pones en peligro… por que la próxima vez que lo hagas, te prometo que te voy a dar un poco de mi medicina cada día del resto de tu adolescencia… ¿he sido claro? — Peter también llegaba a la hora de las promesas que jamás cumpliría, el jamás se atrevería a ver llorar a su hijo todos los días, si a veces tenia que zurrarle, pero Kenny era un buen chico y entendía bien la disciplina… aun que las amenazas funcionaban para mantener un buen comportamiento a largo plazo.

— Si papito, te lo juro… nunca, nunca mas. — fue todo lo que el chico pudo murmurar entre lagrimas, Peter rodo los ojos porque era claro que el chico disfrutaba también de hacerse el mártir, si le había pegado pero no fue para tanto llanto… además ni siquiera le había bajado los pantalones para ello.

—Shsh, mi bebe… ven aquí, ven aquí. — Y como Peter tampoco era un despiadado, sentó al chico sobre sus rodillas y lo mantuvo abrazo a su pecho un buen rato, el solo pensar que en esos últimos días lo pudo haber perdido era algo muy feo…. Y ahora mismo tenia deseos de quedarse así para siempre, los dos juntitos, donde nada pudiera dañar a su bebe.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto en apenas un susurro.

— ¡Si cariño? — pregunto Peter esperanzado a que finalmente escucharía la gran disculpa y el aprendí mi lección que tanto deseaba escuchar.

— ¿Supongo que esto quiere decir que mi castigo sigue en pie? — pregunto el niño en pánico y Peter no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ese chico era toda inocencia, ya se había olvidado de la enorme preocupación que les hizo pasar en esos días, pero si recordaba lo de su castigo, uno que ahora seguramente se haría mucho mas largo… pero, después de todo era Kenny, y con todo y todo Peter siempre lo amaría, protegería y mantendria lejos de los criminales… excepto de Neal.

_* Bueno chicos, como diría un querido amigo... eso... eso es todo por ahora. Quiero decir que me encanto esta historia y planeo escribir algo mas de ello después Kenneth es como mis otros personas Jeff, John, Robert, Cassie (Supernatural) y Brandon (Te secret Circle) Son personas originales y me gusta mucho la quimica que pude construir aqui, asi que no se desanimen, volveremos =)_

_Respecto a los comentarios, muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews y los MP... Cassandra aqui esta terminado como prometi XD y Luna mi querida amiga, la historia es muy rápida porque es un nuevo formato para mi, quería escribir algo muy parecido a White Collar (la serie) donde todo es rápido pero las historias están llenas de adrenalina y creo que lo logre =)_

_Espero que les guste mucho a todos_

_Por favor Review!_


End file.
